


The Girl on Fire

by sharkle



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta is always being scorched by Katniss' heat, but it's in the best kind of way, with the best kind of scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl on Fire

She blazes.

Like the fire in the hearth, she is so much more than she realizes; not just destruction and agony and ashes, but the sun peeking out from behind a cloud and the light in the darkness to lead the way. The heat of her touch and gaze are scalding, leaving the best kind of scars that tingle even as she walks away, a ripple of mottled flesh that turns into something beautiful, from scars old and new.

So go ahead – disappear into the flames. Drown in them. Breathe in the girl on fire's smoke, let yourself become addicted. Welcome the fire into your heart so that it flows through your veins, but don't get used to it, don't ever get used to it, because sometimes you need the sharp slap of her heat to be your anchor to what's real.

And it _is_ real, and her hand lingers on your cheek while you close your eyes and burn.


End file.
